Akatori Special Training 3/26/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki and Akatori Yamanaka 'Title: Akatori's Special Training' Kagato: Tori for your special training well here is what I am going to have you do.. –Kagato removes from his robe two ankle weights weighing fifty pounds each, holding one in each hand; he lets them drop to the street below with a loud thud. The weights consisted of a five foot metal chain, on one end of the chain was a anklet that locked in pace with a key, on the other were a round black metal ball weighing fifty pounds.- You will strap these to your ankles and walk the length of the river at the border. You will make fifty passes up and back for a total of one hundred… His eyes locked on to hers one being blue the other being green, which could only been seen in glimpses as his long crimson hair slightly blew in the light gusts of wind from time to time.- make sure the water is waist level at all times… this will help you with your leg, speed and build muscle…. You also can not stop to take a rest it has to be straight through with out stopping… Guest_Akatori2 : -Her eyes would shine with a hint of pain, already imagining the pain of this training. Akatori would never have thought that her sensei would assign her such a difficult task. She would drop down to one knee and bow her head before the almighty Amekage- Yes Kagato-Sama... -She would look back up at his face, catching a glimps of his eyes hidden behind his crimson locks. Aka would carefully study the weighted anklets she would bare in her training to find the most efficant way to carry them down to the river. She decided on just lugging the chained balls across the cold, hard ground, making an annoying sound of the grinding solids. Eyes of villagers would glance over rudely at her, since she was clearly disturbing the peace. Aka would let out a sigh as she carried on with the dragging of her training gear, while her blonde pontail bounced around behind her. As she finally made it to the long narrow river, that was a gorgeous shade of a dim blue, Akatori was already sweaty. She would release chains from her hands as the slammed the soaked ground with a thud and splatter of water. She then proceeded to remove her sweater and hood attachment, revealing her bandages wrapped around her chest. Aka tossed them off to the side, knowing that the extra material would just cling to her. Now it was time to begin. Bending over, she began to clip the anklets tight around her ankles, so they would not slide off, or cause pain by moving around. She then hopped into the suprisingly warm water, that would stop around her hips, and began to take nice high strides with her legs, getting her knee up quite well in order to make it easier to cover more distance at a quicker pace. She would not know how long the river would go on, but when she would get there, Akatori would be able to tell. About five minutes would pass until Aka made it to a small cliff, which would flow the water down into a swamp like basin, filled with darkness, plant life, and eerie noises. She would peer into it for a moment as she turned around, not noticing anything too intresting.-Guess that's the end..- she would mutter softly to herself, maintaining perfect form of stride. After about her 30th time heading down, her form was starting to look sloppy, and her legs started to feel weak. She would feel how wet the mix of sweat and rain was making her and would need to wipe her forehead a lot. Too occupy her mind, she would put fun little scenarios into her head. Like the thought of Team One all becoming Chuunin, or how wonderful it would be to become the Amekage, or meet someone of her clan. This would easy the pain she was enduring slightly, and help calm her active mind. She was nearing the end of her trials, and her legs would drag the ball and chain in an awkward manor, as she sand began to sink her feet in deeper as she took more steps. When Akatori finally was on her last lap, she could barely feel her legs. She had exerted them too much, and was nearing her breaking point. Growling fierce like a lioness, she pushed past the pain with each step further. -This step..is for Yazuka... this step.. is for.. Yu... this.. step is..for Yoadai... This step is... for Lily... This step is for the Village... and this one is for my dreams! -As she crossed the "finish line" she was exaushed. Bending over, she would huff and puff out heavy breaths. Aka made her way to the edge of the river, and pulled herself up so she may lie on the soft grass. After recovering her breath, Akatori would put her damp sweater on once more, and reach in to her pocket to grab the key. Only to her suprise, she was key-less. Her mind exploded in a fury unlike no other- "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"- She exhailed with such a loud boom, sending a nearby group of birds to fly off elsewhere. She then crawled herself over to a tree and hide beneath it- This..... may take awhile....- Aka dropped down on all fours and began to crawl her way to the village she loved so dear.- Baka. Baka Akatori, baka, baka, baka. When she finnally made it there, she found her sensei, with his noise in a good book, sitting on a bench in the calm streets. She refused to move anymore once she reached that gate, and yelled out to him- SEEEEEENNNSEIII!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF THESE ANKLETS! Kagato: Kagato chuckles a bit looking down at the state that Tori was in- Well Seems I forgot to give you something huh? –His laughter getting louder echoing off the surrounding metal building carrying it throughout the village like an amplifier. He reached his black gloved purple armored right hand into the inside pocket of his, thick black, purple armored robe pulling out a set of keys. This set of keys had at least two hundred different keys on it. He simply tosses it to the ground in her direction.- Well it’s one of those so have fun figuring it out. – A wicked smile curled a crossed his lips.- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori watched as faded bronze set of keys fell to the ground with a jiggle, and skid its way over to her tired body. - Thank you Sensei..- she would say with an obnoxious tone.- Maybe some labels would be nice for these... since you have so many.-She would pick up the wet set of keys by the ring, and examine each ring itself. It would be too much of a hassle to try each of the keys until she found a match. There was way over a hundred of them! some think, some chipped, some broken, and even some that could shine like the moon on the blackest of nights. After careful analysis, Aka picked up a shiny key, with a square top, and dug it into the key hole of the anklet, as it released her with a loud click- Free at last!- She jumped up off the ground and gave a short bow to Kagato- See ya Kage!- she would race off as fast as her tired legs could take her- 'End Results: ' Akatori has increased the strength in her legs, also getting a bit faster and having more mucsule